hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Saturn
Kirjastonsa massiivisesta lokalisoimattomuudesta huolimatta ei jää konsoli aikalaistensa varjoon, kiitos monen hyvän ekslusiivin, kolikkopelikäännöksen sekä Playstation kanssa jaetun tekeleen. Ohjain on syystäkin legendaarinen. Pelaamisen arvoisia pelejä verrattuna pelattuihin on 47/140, pelien yhteisarvosana on 299. *''Angel Graffiti S - Anata he no Profile'': Esteettisesti ja käyttöliittymältään kovin köyhä deittisimulaattori mielikuvituksettomalla japanilukiopremissillä. *Another Memories: Fantsukouludeittisimulaattori omaperäisellä muttei hyvällä graafisella tyylillä. Mukana on melko paljon mielenkiintoisia mekaniikkoja, kuten korttipohjainen tappelusysteemi ja vastausmahdollisuksiin vaikuttava egomittari. Itse hahmojen herutus koostuu kuitenkin tyystin päättömästä umpimähkään mestoihin haahuilusta, eli itse pääpointti on kustu täysin, kerta tiettyyn sankarittareen keskittyminen on turhan hankalaa. Parhaat lyylit ovat muutenkin heruttamattomissa. *''Astal'': Graafisesti ainakin omintakeinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan kömpelö ja ruutusuunnittelultaan silkkaa putkijuoksua oleva Segan tasoloikka. *''BackGuiner - Yomigaeru Yuusha-tachi - Kakusei-hen - Guiner Tensei'': Pelattavuudeltaan ihan menettelevä joskin hidastempoinen haaremimecharäiskintä, jossa paljon animevideopätkiä. Kuulostaa jokseenkin Hexamoon Guardianssilta, ja on sitä muutenkin: tekijät nimittäin unohtivat panna peliin herutussysteemin! Kiitti ihan vitusti, en pelaa tätä paskaa enää. Onneksi sentään arvasin asianlaidan heti alkuun ja ehdin tarkistaa asian japanilaisilta pelisivuilta ennen kuin peliaikaa kerääntyi pari tuntia enempää. Ratkaisevana vihjeenä toimi se, että kaikki naishahmot yhtä lukuun ottamatta ovat päähenkilöä vanhempia. *''Battle Cos-Player'': Lukuisia FMV-pätkiä ja kauppamekaniikan sisältävä mahjong-peli eli mönjää. *Battle Monsters: Kuivalla tavalla keskinkertainen mutta ainakin suht nopea hirviöteemainen tappelupeli esirenderoiduilla graffoilla. *Blazing Dragons: Sam & Maxista lainatulla käyttöliittymällä varustettu läppäfantsupulmanratkaisupeli menettelevällä huumorilla. Valtaosa ongelmista on loogisia ja vääriinkin ratkaisuihin löytyy aika paljon omaa dialogia. Hyvän estetiikan kohokohta ovat lukuisat tunnetut piirrettyääninäyttelijät ja feikkibrittiaksentit. (8/10, myös Playstation) *''Blazing Heroes'': Graafisesti kammottava ja pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen ja tylsä TRPG. Pelaa mieluummin Blazing Dragonssia. *Bulk Slash: Viihdyttävä kolmannen persoonan 3D-mechalentelyräiskintä. Tehtäviä on vain seitsemän, mutta ne ovat melko vaihtelevia ja itse pelattavuus on hyvää, vaikka tietysti ohjattavuus on hieman kömpelöä johtuen toisen ohjausnamiskan puutteesta. Siistein puoli on kuitenkin siipinaismekaniikka, joiden tarjoamat useat eri loput antavat pelille mukavasti jälleenpeluuarvoa. (7/10) *''Burning Rangers'': Suht omaperäinen mutta tylsä ja hiomaton kolmannen persoonan palomiespompinta Segalta. Pelastettavat henkilöt profiileineen ja ruutujen sattumanvaraiset elementit ovat sentään mielenkiintosia puolia. *''Clockwork Knight'': Segan ulkoasultaan söpö mutta pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen tasoloikka välttävällä ohjattavuudella. *''Clockwork Knight 2'': Aika sika samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä hieman paremmilla ohjauksilla, yhdentekevällä heittomekaniikalla ja hajottavilla automaattisesti rullaavilla ravauskentillä. *''Code R'': Seikkailupelin ja 1 vs 1 -rallien sekoituksellaan hieman Riding Herota muistuttava peli viimeksi mainittu paremmalla pelattavuudella mutta huomattavasti vähemmällä hurmaavuudella. *''Crime Wave'': Huojuvalla yläviistoisella kamerallaan pelaamisestaan tuskaa tekevä rälläysräiskintä. *''Crows - The Battle Action For Sega Saturn'': Ohjaukseltaan ja estetiikaltaan kämäinen ynnä pelattavuudeltaan tyypillinen jengiläiskurmotuslisenssimätkintä. Hieno alaotsikko, kyllä. *Cube Battler - Story of Anna: Hämmentävä versuspuzzlepelin tapainen, missä kaivoon heitetään pyöritettäviä kuutioita ja yritetään rakentaa niistä taustalla hahmotettua kuvaa. Syystäkin omintakeista settiä, sanoisin. *''D-Xhird'': Ylijäykkä ja mekaniikoiltaan kuiva 3D-mättö. *Dark Savior: Isometrinen toimintaseikkailu raskaalla musiikilla ja spritehahmoja sekä kolmiulotteisia ympäristöjä sekoittava graffatyylillä. Pelin taistelut käydään lähestulkoon yksinomaan tappelupelimäisillä 1 vs 1 -nujakoinneilla, jotka ovat yksinkertaisia mutta ihan hupaisia. Tutkiskelu taas koostuu pääasiassa viihdyttävistä ongelmista ja paikoin kuvakulman takia todella hajottavasta tasoloikkimisesta: järkyttävät pelaajan takaisinheittämiset ja etenkin pari todella sadistista pompintaosiota tarkoittavat, että harva tätä jaksaa ilman emulaattoritallennuksia. Mielenkiintoinen, haarautuva sekä hapokas juoni kääntää lopputuloksen kuitenkin plussan puolelle, vaikkakin haarautumissysteemi tarkoittaa myös, että samoja ympäristöjä tulee kierrätettyä paikoin liikaa. Tarinan tärkein opetus on muuten oleellisesti se, ettei pullollista viinaa tai jalopenoa kannata välttämättä vetää ykkösellä. (6/10) *Daisuki❤: Esteettisesti hupaisa ja tavallista hieman syvällisempi treffisimulaattori, jonka huonoin puoli on sen sotilaskoulupremissi. Sentään pelin sijoittuminen tulevaisuuteen ja keskittymien pelkkään kouluarkeen tarkoittaa, ettei peli ole sentään inhorealistisen jingoistinen. Sankaritarkastikin on perusjapanilaislukiolaislyylipossea heterogeenisempi sekä kansainvälisempi ja teema tarjoaa minipelien joukossa kusogenyrkkikekkerin. Käyttöliittymässä hämmentävä ratkaisu on, ettei ääninäyteltyjä tekstejä voi skipata, mutta onneksi turbonappi pelastaa. (7/10) *Daytona USA: Musiltaan syystäkin legendaarinen, passeli mutta tavanomainen ja vähäsisältöinen ajopeli, jonka Saturn-versio on obsoliitti. *DecAthlete: Segan napinrämppäysurheilupeli, joka on hieman tavallista parempi kiitos passelien hahmojen ja ajalleen hyvien 3D-graffojen. Yhdysvaltalaisversio on karsituimmalla urheilijavalikoimmallaan kämäisin. *Die Hard Arcade: Segamaisen absurdi ja humoristinen mätkintäpeli, joka 3D-graffoistaan huolimatta on pelattavuudeltaan samanlainen kuin genren 2D-edustajatkin. Hupaisat esteet, isohkot liikelistat ja monipuolinen asevalikoima tekevät menosta hauskaa ja pituus on ihanteellinen. Deep Scan -minipelistä kerättävät lisäkonttarit ovat myös varsin nerokas ominaisuus. (7/10) *''Digital Ange - Dennou Tenshi SS'': Esteettisesti hieno mutta pelattavuudeltaan normikuiva valikkoseikkailupeli. *Digital Dance Mix Vol.1 - Namie Amuro: Segan hämmentävä idolimediapakkaus parilla biisillä, joiden mukana tulevia ketkutteluja voi hieman hienosäätä. Mukana on myös neljä kämäistä minipeliä. Taas yksi ykkösosaksi nimetty tuote, jolle ei tullut koskaan jatkoa. *Dino Island: Kokonaan animoitu visuaaliromaani, jonka kuvanlaatu on hämmentävän hyvä. Juoni on melko normia koulukomediaa, mutta trooppisella ympäristöllä ja lutuisilla dinoilla. Viihdyttää kielimuurista huolimatta. (5/10) *''Doukoku Soshite'': Melko tunnelmallinen ensimmäisen persoonan kauhuseikkailupeli ysärimäisillä eli hyvillä animegraffoilla. Ei yllättäen avaudu japaniksi. Melkoisen poikkeuksellinen tekele verrattuna Data Eastin muuhun tarjontaan. *''Doukyuusei If'': Treffisimulaattorien pioneeri on edelleen varsin uniikki: pääpointti ei ole ominaisuuksien kehittelyssä, vaan seikkailupelimäisessä ympäriinsä haahuilussa, paikkojen tutkimisessa ja vastaantulijoiden kanssa vuorovaikuttamisessa. Aika- ja rahasysteemit tarjoavat ainoat simulaatioelementit. Herutusta tehdään siis olemalla oikeassa paikassa oikeaan aikaan, joka yhdistettynä välillä onnistumismahdollisuudet kerrasta poikki vetäviin monivalintakohtiin tekee menosta liian käyttäjäepäystävällistä. Tätä pahentaa hahmojen ilmeettömyys: edes emulaattoritallennukset eivät välillä auta oikean vastauksen päättelemiseen japania osaamattomalle. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin pelin lernopelijuuret, jonka takia päähenkilö-PUA-peelon usein pakollinen treffikäyttäytyminen koostuu seuralaisen kylmiltään kopeloimisesta. Edes hyvä estetiikka ja monipuolinen sankaritarvalikoima eivät tämän takia innosta pelaamaan. *''Dragon Force'': Nobunaga's Ambition -tyylinen fantsuvalloituspeli reaaliaikaisella pelattavuudella ja toimintapaussilla. Estetiikka on hyvää ja hahmot persoonallisia, mutta valitettavasti käyttöliittymä on kämäinen ja taistelut aika epäinteraktiivisia sekä tuloksiltaan sattumanvaraisia hakuammuntoja. *''Dragon Force II'': Käyttöliittymältään parempi ja muutenkin selkeämpi kuin ykkönen, mutta graffoiltaan huonompi ja taistelusysteemiltään jotenkin vielä surkeampi. *''E'tude Prologue'': Treffisimulaattori, jossa sekä ympäriinsä haahuilua että ominaisuuksien kehittämistä. Pelin mielenkiintoisin puoli on genrelle varsin uniikki mahdollisuus pelata sekä mies- että naishahmolla. Valitettavasti estetiikka sekä hahmot ovat epämielenkiintoisia ja pelattavuus epämielenkiintoista, sillä 95 % ajasta jotakuta tavattaessa vetää tämä jo aiemmin kuullun lyhyen jauhannan ja feidaa. *''Eiyuu Shigan - Gal Act Heroism'': Naishahmojen tähdittämä roolipeli jonkinnäköisella ajankulumismekaniikalla. Ei avaudu yhtään ilman japanin osaamista. *''Eternal Melody'': Wizard's Harmonyn tapaan varsin ruma fantasiateemainen sankaripossen managerointipeli epäkiinnostavalla pelattavuudella. * Fighters Megamix: Hupaisan absurdi 3D-mättösillisalaatti, joka pelaa hyvin ristisiitoksensa suoraviivaisuudesta huolimatta. Virtua Fighterin geneerinen naamalauma vain korostaa lopun hahmokatraan uniikkiutta ja laadukkuutta. (8/10) * Find Love 2 - Rhapsody: Aitakuten ohella monipuolisin pelaamani treffisimulaattori vapaine haahuiluineen, dialogiasennemekaniikkoineen ja esinesysteemeineen. Sankarittaret ovat lähes yhtä kovaa kamaa kuin ekassa Tokimekissä ja Segan lungi suhtautuminen animetuhmuuteen meinaa, että herutuksen loppupuolella saa treffailusta irti jopa suht kovaa kuhertelua. Deittailun ohella on mukana pari sivupäämäärää, kuten pelaajahahmon bändin läpilyöminen ja koulussa reputtamisen välttäminen. Totta kai pelin kova laatu tarkoittaa, että se on jopa Aitakuteakin nevarimpi japanilaistenkin keskuudessa. (9/10) * Funky Fantasy: Hoopolla mutta rumalla grafiikkatyylillä pakasta epäedukseen erottuva TRPG-parodia, jonka pelattavuus ja käyttöliittymä vaikuttaa kuitenkin varsin huonolta ainakin japania osaamattomalle. * Golden Axe - The Duel: Hahmovalikoimaltaan ja liikelistoiltaan aika mitäänsanomaton fantasiatappelupeli. Mekaniikat ovat mielikuvituksettomia lukuun ottamatta emopeleistä lainattua putelimekaniikka, joka on ihan hupaisa muttei tee pelistä silti viihdyttävää. * Goiken Muyou: Virtua Fighter -tyylinen mutta raggarihahmoiltaan ja liikelistoiltaan huomattavasti hauskempi ja kekseliäämpi tappelupeli. Peruspelattavuus valitettavasti silti imee. * Gotha World: Käsittämätön animelentelytaktikointipeli, joka sekoittaa reaaliaikaisuutta ja valikkotahkoamista. * Gouketsuji Ichizoku 3 - Groove on Fight: Pelattavan hahmopossen kokonaan uusiksi paneva neljäs Power Instinct tavallista paremmilla eli vähemmän kaikkivoipaisilla partnerinvaihtomekaniikoilla. Liikelistat ovat varsin laajoja ja kekseliäitä ja joka iikalla on rekka-tyylinen erikoishyökkäys, mutta muodonmuutosten poistaminen on hanurista. Graffatyyli on ysäriloppupuolen mukaisesti masentavan harmaa ja karu, mutta sarjalle ominaista huumoria löytyy edelleen aika lailla, vaikka valitettavasti lauletut biisit on heitetty romukoppaan. Varmaankin ensimmäinen ja edelleen yksi harvoista tag-tappelupeleistä, jossa nelinpelituki! (6/10) * Haunted Casino: Ohjauksiltaan kämäinen uhkapelikokoelma, jossa voitetaan vaatteita lukuisten hirviömuijien päältä. Emulaattoritallennuksia käyttämällä voi todeta, että peli kusettaa armotta, joten edes konsoleille harvinaiset paljaat utareet eivät kannusta pelaamaan. * Heartbeat Scramble: Nopeatempoinen mutta pinnallisuudessaan tylsä ihmissuhdesimulaattori. Ulkoasu on myös melkoisen halpaa: ääninäyttelyä ei ole ja graffat ovat hellyyttävän kökkö sekoitus valokuvattuja paikkoja ja ihmisiä sekä chibi-piirroksia. * Highschool Terra Story: Hapokas mutta ruma treffisimulaattori jossa liian vähän itse pelattavuutta. * Himitsu Sentai Metamor V: "DANDYYY!" Visuaaliromaani, jossa ala-astetytöt muuttuvat povekkaiksi supersankarittariksi ja taistelevat avaruusolioita vastaan. Ulkoasu on ihan hauska, animesarjatahditus viihdyttää ja valikkotaistelut tarjoavat jotain vaihtelua, mutta pelkistä puhuvista päistä koostuviin juoniosioihin, joidenka dialogia ei voi mitenkään nopeuttaa, gonahtaa ennen pitkää. * Hissatsu: Graafiselta tyyliltään jees mutta pelattavuudeltaan täysin monotoninen 2D-toimintapeli, jota edes feodaali-Japaniteema pelasta. * House of the Dead, The: "I really respect your consistency." Legendaarisen toimintakauhusarjan ensimmäinen osa on turhan epäreilu ja Segan monien valopyssyräiskintöjen tapaan turhan yksinkertainen. Zombiviholliset irtiammuttavine raajoineen, mainiot musat, vaihtoehtoiset reitit, lentävät silmät ja totta kai tahallisen ja tahattoman rajamailla sijaitseva huumori tekevät lopputuloksesta kuitenkin tyydyttävän. Kolikkopelin punainen veri on valitettavasti vaihtunut vihreäksi. Näemmä Segan mielestä paljaat ryntäät ovat OK, mutta herranjestas jos zombeista lentää punaista verta! Kauheaa tekopyhyyttä!! Eikun hetkinen... (6/10) * Hyper Reverthion: Kolmannen persoonan 1 vs 1 -räiskintä. Graffat ja hahmot ovat jees mutta ohjaus imee ja meno on todella pinnallista, kerta jokaisella hahmolla on vain kolmesta neljään hyökkäystä. * Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius - Forever with Me: Perus-Parodiusta eli esteettisesti hyvää ja pelattavuudeltaan huonoa lentoräiskintää. Tokimeki Memorial -kenttä on ainoa viihdyttävä osio. * Jung Rhythm: ''Parappa-kopio, joka on esikuvaansa esteettisesti huonompi mutta pelattavuudeltaan parempi eli välttävä. *''Kakyuusei: Doukyuusei 2:n jatkaja, joka korvaa edeltäjiensä retrot paikkojen tutkimismekaniikat perinteisemmällä VN-valikkosurffailulla. Käyttöliittymää on muutenkin parannettu ja suoraviivaistettu, mikä yhdistettynä taantuneeseen estetiikkaan poistaa lähes kaiken Doukyuusein PC98-charmista. Tätä myötä myös sankaritarvalikoima on lussuuntunut ikävästi. *''Keio Flying Squadron 2'': Keskinkertainen tasoloikka, jossa välillä ykköspelin tapaisia räiskintäosioita. Ainoa mielenkiintoisempi puoli on avattavaa kamaa sisältävä ja myös miinuksen puolelle menevä pistesysteemi. *''Kekkon ~Marriage~'': Käyttöliittymältään epäselvä ja estetiikaltaan välttävä treffisimulaattori, jossa sentään mielenkiintoinen mutta hämäräksi jäävä oman talouden tasapainottelumekaniikka. Lyylitkin ovat kaikki jopa melkkisjoulukakkuja, eli 25-vuotiaita! *''m: Kimi o Tsutaete'': Syystäkin omintakeinen treffisimulaattori, jossa alussa esitettyjen kysymysten vastausten perusteella heitetään pelaajalle yksittäinen lyyli herutettavaksi. Ratkaisu tekee pelistä aika yllätyksettömän, sillä uusia tuttavuuksia ei tule vastaan. Pelattavuus sinänsä on passelia ominaisuus- ja esinemekaniikkoineen, mutta käyttöliittymä itsessään ei ole kovin selkeä. *''Keriotosse'': Pinnallinen ja yksinpelillä turhauttava areenatappelupeli, jossa on tarkoitus tuupata vastustajia alas pelikentältä. Keriotosser, ennemminkin. *''Kiss Yori'': Ulkoasultaan jees treffisimulaattori, jossa hieman tavallisesta poikkeava pelilooppi: pointtina on haahuillun ohella tehdä osa-aikatöitä, jolla voi ostaa populaarikulttuurikamaa, joista vuorostaa horisemalla treffeille herutus etenee. Alkuun tämä on ihan hauska systeemi, mutta pian kyllästyminen iskee, koska tärskyt ovat vain tylsää valikkorullausta. Lisäksi käyttöliittymä on niin runkku, ettei merkitse mistä aikaisemmin on tullut puhuttua, eli lisäksi mukaan isketään muistinpeliä mistä jonninjoutavuudesta on kullekin lyylille ees tullut jo horistua. *Kururin Pa!: Jatko-osansa takia tyystin obsoliitti versuspuzzle. *Last Bronx: Segan pelattavuudeltaan mielikuvitukseton mutta ainakin tavallista sulavampi 3D-tappelu. Lähitulevaisuusteema on myös genressä suht vähän nähty. *''Legend of Oasis, The'': Edeltäjäänsä Beyond Oasissia melkoisesti muistuttava mutta taistelumekaniikoiltaan sekä pomoiltaan kuivempi ynnä tyrmiltään vielä hajottavampi toimintaseikkailu. Sentään päähenkilö on kiihottava. *''Linkle Liver Story'': Omintakeiselle muttei kaksisella aseenluontisysteemillä varustettu ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli välttävällä taistelulla ja ruutusuunnittelulla. Etenkin hyökkäyksiin tyystin reagoimattomat viholliset turhauttavat. *''Madou Monogatari'': Sarjan monien muiden osien ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkaluamisen sijaan on tämä perinteisempi isometrinen roolipeli. Hahmot ja estetiikka ovat totta kai mainioita, mutta pelattavuus taas tyystin mielikuvituksetonta sattumanvaraisten morsojen pätkimistä valikkojen kautta. *Magic Knight Rayearth: Yllättävän mainio lisenssitoimintaseikkailu, jonka suurin vahvuus on ihanan söpö ja muutenkin hyvä estetiikka. Myös luolastot ja pulmat ovat hyviä, vaikkakin pomot ovat melko lussua kamaa. Yksi pelin siisteimmistä puolista on sen lisäsälätekstin määrä: jokaisella kolmesta sankarittaresta on eri dialogia ympäristöä tutkiessa sekä omat juonta selittävät päiväkirjamerkintänsä. Working Designsin lokalisaatio on tavallista parempi, koska pelattavuutta ei kerrankin ole juuri sorkittu; teksti kuitenkin paikoin yrittää taas liikaa ja jotkut puheet on jostain syystä jätetty dubbaamatta. (8/10) *''Marica - Shinjitsu no Sekai'': Nykymaailmaan sijoittuva roolipeli, joka leveilee ääninäyttelyllään ja kieltämättä hyvän näköisillä animegraffoillaan. Valitettavasti graffamasturbointi tekee sekä vuoropohjaisista taisteluista että välipätkistä tuskallisen hitaita puhuvien päiden tapituksia, joten ei tätäkään jaksa. Tekijät näemmä muutenkin tykkäävät odottelusta, koska ovat mallintaneet peliin liikennevaloissa venailunkin. *MeltyLancer - Ginga Shoujo Keisatsu 2086: Futuristinen pollarimanagerointipeli ihmissuhde-elementeillä. Anime-estetiikka on hyvää ja hahmot jees, mutta kestoa on liikaa mekaniikkojen pinnallisuuteen verrattuna. Lisäksi pelin läpäisemiseen ei tarvita niinkään yleistä järjestyksenvalvontaa, vaan oikeaan aikaan hahmot erikoistehtäviin nakittamalla, mikä tekee touhusta entistäkin aivottomampaa. Useat hahmokohtaiset loput tarjoavat uudelleenpeluuarvoa, mutta eipä tätä loppupeleissä jaksa läpäistä kuin kerran. Sentään hyvä galleria löytyy. *MeltyLancer - Re-Inforce: Yllä mainittua edeltäjäänsä huomattavasti viihdyttävämpi ihmissuhdemanagerointi, jossa tällä kertaa keskitytään perinteisemmin päähenkilön eikä sankaritarkastin ominaisuuksien muokkaamiseen. Tahti on ykkösosaa nopeampi, taistelut ovat automaattisten peukaloidenpyöritysten sijaan SRPG-tyylisiä ja esoteerisyyttä on vähemmän. Graffat ovat myös söpööntyneet eli parantuneet. Lyylivalikoima on valitettavasti täsmälleen sama kuin edellisessä osassa, minkä lisäksi päähenkilö on käytännössä sukupuolivaihdettu versio yhdestä naishahmosta ja totta kai tämän serkku, eli herutusvaihtoehtoja on käytännössä aiempaa osaa vähemmän. Useita eri hahmokohtaisia loppujakaan ei ole, mutta toisaalta useat eri vaihtoehtoiset juonireitit enemmän kuin hyvittävät tämän. (7/10, myös Playstation) *''Mr. Bones'': Vaihteleva mutta kälyinen toimintapeli, jossa pääasiassa yhdentekevää tasoloikkaa mutta myös useita hilavitkutuskenttiä. Pääosan ajasta vievät pompintakohdat ovat puhkikaluttuja lukuun ottamatta myös vertauskuvallisesti hajottavaa hajoamismekaniikkaa. *''Nanatsu Kaze no Shima Monogatari'': Taidesuunnittelultaan ja graffoiltaan hyvä seikkailupeli, jonka välttävä käyttöliittymä ja kielimuuri kusevat. *''NiGHTS into Dreams...: Omintakeinen lentelykombotuspeli, joka on kuitenkin jatko-osaansa verrattuna liian tasapaksu ja liian lähellä olevan kameransa takia myös kömpelömpi pelattava. Saturn-versio on muutenkin obsoliitti HD-päivityksen ansiosta. *''Noel 3 Special Edition: Hakkerointiteemainen visuaaliromaanin tapainen, jossa surffataan menuissa ja rävelletään terojen kaappaaman pilvenpiirtäjän tietokonesysteemejä. Sinänsä mielenkiintoinen muttei aukene japania osaamattomalle. *''Noon'': Syystäkin uniikki versuspalikantuuppimispeli varsin hämärillä ja huonoilla säännöillä. *Ochige Designer Tsukutte Pon!: Kaivopuzzlepelintekotekele, joka on vähemmän kattava kuin Ochige Yarouze mutta myös huomattavasti helppokäyttöisempi. Uusia pelejä voi tehdä virtaviivaistetusti kysymyksiin vastaamalla ja myös sattumanvaraisia puzzletuksia voi luoda. Pelin mukana tulevien kuuden esimerkkipelin perusteella olevat tuotokset kyllä vielä kälyisempiä kuin PSX-kollegassa... (5/10) *Ojousama Express: Visuaaliromaani, jossa matkustetaan Japanin läpi kahden viikon junareissulla. Premissi tarjoaa ihan hauskaa nähtävyyssettiä ja itse pelattavuus on vähemmän raiteilla kuin monissa muissa genren edustajissa, sillä ajan ja paikan puitteissa voi pysähdyspaikkoja sekä matkavälinettä tahkoa vapaasti. Pääpointti on totta kai päälle tusinan kanssamatkustajan heruttamisessa; sankarittaret ovat kaikki korkeatasoisia, mutta ongelmana on, että jokainen lyyli on reissussa vain osan aikaa: oma lempparini jäi pois kyydistä ja pelistä jo puolen välin tienoilla. Myös pari hämmentävää suunnittelukälliä tuli matkaan, kuten se, että jouduin feidaamaan yksiltä tärskyiltä yllätysnakin takia, vaikka yritin kieltäytyä viimeksi mainitusta. Ehkä tämä tarjoaa (epätoivottua) realismia! (6/10, myös Playstation) *''Panic-Chan'': Visuaaliromaani varsin halvalla vaikka paikoin lutuisella estetiikalla. *Panzer Dragoon: 360 asteen tähtäämismekaniikallaan ja fantasiateemallaan pakasta erottuva automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä, jonka ulkoasu on kuitenkin varsin kälyinen. Lisäksi helpoimmalla vaikeusasteella loppuu peli kesken, eli kiitti ihan vatusti vellihousuuteni rankaisemisesta. *Panzer Dragoon II Zwei: Hiotumpi ja monipuolisempi versio ykkösestä, jossa myös enemmän jälleenpeluuarvoa kiitos vaihtoehtoisten reittien ja lohikäärmeenpäivittymismekaniikan. Sisältöä on kuitenkin edelleen melko vähän, vaikka jälleenpeluuarvoa tietysti riittää. Nimi on taas on on aika Kai no Bouken - Quest of Ki:tä... (7/10) *Panzer Dragoon Saga: Jopa viihdyttävä ysäriroolipeli kiitos uniikin taistelusysteemin, joka sekoittaa perusvalikkosettiä ja emopelien lentely- ja räiskintämekaniikkoja. Sattumanvaraiset taistelut ovat jälleen miinus, mutta niitä on harvakseltaan, jonka lisäksi taistelut ovat nopeita ja grindaukselle ei ole tarvetta. Kokonaan ääninäytellyt ja uniikit NPC:t ovat ajalleen huomattavia, vaikka itse juoni on aika peruspuutaheinää ja loppu kuivahko. Myös missattavaa kamaa riittää, vaikka olennaisimmat kamat eivät vaadi liikaa esoteeristä tuntemusta. Kesto on roolipeliksi vähän eli viitisentoista tuntia, mikä on vain hyvä asia. (6/10) *Pappara Paoon: Esteettisesti kammottava versus-puzzlepeli, jossa kaivo on pelaajien välissä ja sinne nakellaan palikoita eri puolilta. Kombottaessa lähtee muodostelma valumaan alakynnessä olevaa pelaajaa päin perinteisten jöötipalikoiden lisäksi. Hieman Zintrickmäinen mutta huomattavasti huonompi, kaiken kaikkiaan. *Pastel Muses: Sekoitus Puzzle Uo Pokoa, Battle Ballsia ja Puzzle Bobblea, eli plussan puolelle jäävä puzzlepeli, jossa ammutaan palikkamuodostelmaan lisäkappaleita sivustalta. Graffat ovat tarvittavan ällösöpöjä ja vaikka kaksinpelissä ei valittavia hahmoja löydy, niin sentään versusbiisejä on mukavan mittava määrä. (6/10, myös Playstation) *''Photo Genic'': Esteettisesti keskinkertainen ja lyyleiltään epäkiinnostava deittisimulaattori, ainakin haahuilumekaniikalla. *''Pretty Fighter X'': Jatkoa SNESsin Seifuku Densetsulle, eli ei edes surkuhupaisalla tavalla huonoa 2D-tappelua naisnahistelijoilla. *''Princess Crown'': Esteettiseti upea toimintaroolipeli, etenkin graffojen osalta. Valitettavasti taistelut ovat todella kankeita, hitaita ja pinnallisia napintakoamisia, eli kyseessä on tosiaan on Vanillawaren kauniiden paskakikkareiden henkinen edeltäjä. *''Princess Quest'': Graafisesti jakomielitautinen roolipeli hyvillä animegraffoilla ja alkuaikojen SNES-pelejä muistuttavilla haahuiluosioilla. Pääpelattavuus on perusflegua ensimmäisen persoonan luolastonkaluamista ja naishahmot eivät nekään menoa pelasta, sillä kunnon herutusmekaniikkaa ei löydy. *''Rabbit'': Rumahko ja kököhkö tappelupeli kitukasvuisella hahmovalikoimalla ja sentään suht omintakeisella kiinalaismytologiaotuksen kutsumis- ja käyttämismekaniikalla. Wu-Ling lämänottoanimaatioineen on totta kai myös oma lukunsa. *RoX - 6 = Six: Esteettisesti köyhä noppateemainen versuspuzzle, jonka pelattavuus on yhtä selkeää kuin sen nimi eli ei kovin. *Sega Rally Championship: Teemaltaan sekä ohjattavuudeltaan vähemmän nähty ja mukiinmenevä ralleilu, jossa kuitenkin monien Segan kolikkoajopelien tapaan turhan vähän sisältöä. *Segata Sanshirou Shinkenyugi: Segan legendaarisen mainosmaskotin tähdittämä minipelikokoelma. Peleistä valtaosa on varsin kamalia, mutta sentään mukana tulevat avattavat mainospätkät ja ääniraidat ovat arvokasta arkistointityötä. Valitettavasti mukaan ei ole pantu kokonaista versiota titulaarisesta teemabiisistä. *''Scud - The Disposable Assassin'': Ruma, kömpelö ja sekava juoksuräiskintä. *''She'sn'': Herutuspeli, missä valitaan neljän eri vuodenaikoja edustavan lyylin välillä ja vuorovaikutetaan näiden kanssa PC-98:maisen retrolla valikkotakomisella. *Shingata Kururin Pa!: Omintakeinen versuspuzzletus, jossa rakennellaan kaivoon sytytyslangoista ja pommeista koostuvia räjähdyskomboja. Estetiikka on jees ja musiikit jopa vaihtuvat, mutta matsit tuppaavat kestämään yleensä liikaa, koska isojen kombojen tekeminen on hankalahkoa. Onneksi jatko-osan tärkein uudistus, eli kytevien liekkien jättäminen muodostelmien keskelle, helpottaa hyökkäysmahdollisuuksia ja parantaa menoa. Se, että kombojen aloittaminen on silti edelleen riippuvainen yhdestä palikkatyypistä onkin isoin miinus. (6/10, myös Playstation) *''Shining Force III'': Tappelumekaniikoiltaan samanlainen kuin edeltäjänsä eli turhauttava SRPG. Lisäbonuksena on käyttöliittymä jostain syystä taantunut verrattuna aikaisempiin osiin. Se, että peli on osa trilogiaa, josta vain eka osa on lokalisoitu, on totta kai oma lukunsa... *''Shining the Holy Ark'': Mega Drive -edeltäjäänsä esteettisesti huonompi ja hitaampi ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkaluaminen. Sentään karttaa saa tällä kertaa käyttää ilman esineitä, jepa jee! *''Shining Wisdom'': Etenkin Shining -sarjan peliksi hahmoiltaan ja graffoiltaan persoonaton toimintaroolipeli. Pelattavuus on myös hajottavaa lähinnä johtuen juoksysteemistä: hahmon kiihdyttämiseksi pitää juoksunappia takoa kunnon Track & Field -tyyliin, mihin kyllästyy hyvin nopsaan. Sentään vastustajia päin voi juosta köyhän miehan Ys -tyyliin. Dialogi on myös melko persoonallista ja humoristista. *Shinobi Legions: Mukavan isolla liikelistalla, kontaktilämättömyydellä ja hupaisalla vihollisten ammusten kimmotusmekaniikalla viihdyttävä toimintatasoloikka yllättävän hyvillä digitaalisilla graffoilla. Myös ihanan kököt vanhan ajan itämaistoimintaleffamaiset FMV-välinäytöt huvittavat, vaikka ne eivät valitettavasti ole huonosti dubattuja. Ruutusuunnittelu on vaihtelevaa muttei yhtä hyvää kuin esim. Revenge of the Shinobissa, mutta ainakaan mukana ei ole sokkelokenttää. Loppupään ruuduissa on silti umpimähkään loikkimista ja muutenkin hajottavaa menoa. Onneksi siisti vika pomo jättää hyvän maun suuhun. (7/10) *Shinrei Jusatsushi Taroumaru: Omintakeinen ja hektinen feodaali-Japaniräiskintä siisteillä pomotaisteluilla. Räiskintä tapahtuu automaattisesti vihollisten päälle siirtyvällä kursorilla, joka vaatii totuttelua, mutta on yllättävän hauska mekaniikka. Lisäksi vihollisista voi tehdä puolulaisia, vaikka valitettavasti tämä ei toimi kaikkiin vastustajiin, kuten melkein anteeksiantamattomasti mikoihin. Lisäsyvyyttä antavat väistö- ja kilpimekaniikat ja kestoa on täydelliset puolisen tuntia. Kolikkopelimäisyydestä ja vihollislaumoista huolimatta on vaikeusastekin inhimillinen ainakin helpoimmalla vaihtoehdolla. (8/10) *Side Pocket 3: Data Eastin peruspasselia biljardointia hoopolla tarinamuodolla ja hupaisilla biiseillä. Ei myöskään sisällä Minnesota Fatsia. *''Sonic 3D Blast:'' SegaSonic the Hedgehodmaisella isometrisellä kamerakulmalla varustettu ravaus, joka korvaa lineaarisen taukoamattoman toiminnan tylsällä avoimissa kentissä haahuilulla ja roinanmetsästyksellä. Sika hyvä spritetaide on myös korvattu perinteisen epämairittelevalla esirenderoinnilla. *Sokkou Seitokai - Sonic Council: Esteettisesti ihan hupaisa kouluteemainen mätistyspeli. Pelattavuus on mukavan liikkuvaa mutta epäkekseliästä ja kaikenkattava ilmatorjunta turhauttaa jälleen. Liikelistat ovat myös aika keskinkertaisia, mutta hahmoista löytyy ainakin pakolliset sukebanit ja banchout. Muutenkin hahmovalikoima on poikkeuksellisesti naisvaltainen, muttei yksisukupuolinen! Parempi kuin Rival Schools ja Asuka 120 %, ainakin. (5/10) *''Sotsugyou Crossworld'': Herutusseikkailu, jossa aika on ainoa numeerinen tekijä. Pelattavuus koostuu siis valikkosurffailusta ja ympäriinsä umpimähkään haahuilusta, samalla kun yksi ja sama biisi soi loputtomiin. Ennemminkin siis Sotsuguo Crossworld. *''Stand By Say You'': Kuppainen ääninäyttelyteemainen seikkailurävellys, jossa lähinnä valutaan hitaasti pitkin studiota ja yritetään tehdä asioita aikarajan sisään. Kuulemma muutenkin paska pelattavuus aukenee vielä vähemmän japania osaamattomalle. Pelin suurin synti on kuitenkin se, että sitä markkinoitiin pelimaailman sisäisellä animesarjan hahmoilla, jotka ovat paljon mielenkiintoisempia kuin itse pelin arkinen toimisto-FMVöinti. Kiitti ihan vatusti harhaanjohtavasta mainonnasta. *''Steamgear Mash'': Värikäs mutta tylsä isometrinen pompintaräiskintä. *Steam Heart's: Animejuoni- ja jyystökohtauksiensa ansiosta tai takia pakasta erottuva lentoräiskintä. Mekaniikoista myös enimmäkseen hyödytön miniboosti ja lukuisten sivuaseiden omat pommihyökkäykset erottuvat edukseen. Valitettavasti vihollis- ja ruutusuunnittelu on tyystin persoonatonta. Lisäksi överiksi vedetty laakionanointi yhdistettynä siihen, että on epäselvää, milloin pelaaja-alus ottaa osumaa, tekee loppupeleissä pelistä pelaamattomuuden arvoisen. *Steeldom: Hyper Reverthionin tyylinen mutta lievästi parempi eli välttävä versus-TPS, jossa ei taaskaan juurikaan syvyyttä. *''Strahl - Himerareshi Nanatsu no Hikari'': Data Eastin kahdeksatluvulla alunperin tekemä Dragon's Lair -johdannainen, joka parin mutkan kautta portattiin Saturnille. Leffapätkät ovat ihan siistiä vaikkakin turhan ryppyotsaista animefantsutoimintaa, mutta napinrämppäystä vaativat kohdat ovat liian vaativia minulle helpoimmallakin vaikeusasteella. Pelin mielenkiintoisin puoli ovat sen 48 eri loppua. *Suiko Enbu - Fuun Saiki: Lievä päivitys Dark Legendiin. Vielä hiomattomampi kuin edeltäjänsä, minkä lisäki mekaniikat ovat köyhempiä kiitos ilmatorjunnan lisäyksen ja lesotusten poistamisen. Mahdollisuus ottaa ase vapaasti pois ja takaisin käyttöön vähentää myös ykköspelin omintakeisuutta. Tätä kuitenkin hyvittävät helpotetut projektiilihypyt, muutamat uudet spessut, Yungmie ja etenkin se, että Mizoguchin paras superi ikinä on paljon helpompi saada lähtemään. (7/10) *Super Tempo: Hyvän näköinen ja vaihteleva tasoloikka. Ykkösosan hauska DJ-teema on poistettu ja pelattavuus on vielä pinnallisempaa, mutta lopputulos on silti hyvä. Pistesysteemi useine loppuineen ja hoopot minipelit ovat vielä parempia kuin ykkösessä. (7/10) * Tactical Fighter: Managerointisimulaattori, missä treenataan tappelijaa. Kielimuuri on korkeahko järkyttävän määrän eri ominaisuuksia johdosta. * Tenchi Muyou! Rensa Hitsuyou: Melko omintakeinen versuskaivopuzzletus hoopoilla animelisenssihahmoilla. Matseissa valitettavasti soi taas yksi ainoa ja varsin hajottava biisi. * Terra Phantastica: Melko omaperäinen ja mielenkiintoiselta vaikuttava fantasia-TRPG, joka on kuitenkin liian monimutkainen japania taitamattomalle. * Touryuu Densetsu Elan Doree: Pelattavuudeltaan välttävä mutta omintakeisuudessaan silti viihdyttävä 3D-mättöpeli, jossa hahmot ratsastavat lohharien päällä. Tämä tarjoaa muutaman hoopon mekaniikan, kuten ratsun selästä putoamisen. Tappelijavalikoima on jees ja vika pomo tarpeellisen SNK-tasoa. Valitettavasti liikelistoja ei tunnu löytyvän mistään. (4/10) * Tryrush Deppy: Energiamekaniikaltaan omaperäinen tasoloikka, jonka antromorfiset autot ovat myös nähtyjä maskottielukoita hauskempia. Salaisuuksia on aikamoisesti ja kentissä bongattavat kanssakilpailijat ovat hauskoja, mutta ruutusuunnittelu on tylsää ja vihollisvalikoima kitukasvuinen. Onneksi hauskaa sähellystä sisältävät pomot tekevät menosta sen arvoista ja useat eri loput ovat myös siisti ominaisuus. Muuten ainoa tietämäni populaarikulttuurituote, jossa on seksualisoituja kaaroja. (6/10) *Vatlva: Maksimissaan kuuden pelaajan autoversusräiskintä hyvällä estetiikalla ja laajalla asevalikoimalla. Moninpeli on pääpointti, mutta yksinpeliäkin piristää uniikit hahmoloput. (7/10) *''Virtual Hydlide'': Graffoiltaan silmiäriipivä ja pelattavuudeltaan jööti toimintaroolipeli satunnaisesti luodulla kartalla. Sentään monia genren edustajia huomattavasti käyttäjäystävällisempi vapaine tallennuksineen ja konttareineen. *Virtual On - Cyber Troopers: Saturnilta löytyviä kopioitaan persoonattomampi mutta pelattavuudeltaan parempi kiitos lukitussysteemin ja suuremman määrän hyökkäyksiä per hahmo. Ohjaukset toimivat tyydyttävästi normiohjaimellakin, mutta kolikkoraudan ja Saturnilla erikseen saatava kaksoistikkuohjain on varmasti vielä parempi vaihtoehto. (7/10) *''Voice Idol Maniacs - Pool Bar Story'': Data Eastin hämmentävä Side Pocket -sivupeli, jossa treffaillaan ja pelataan biljardia oikeiden japanilaisääninäyttelijälyyleien kanssa. Kohdeyleisöltään melko rajoittunutta settiä, ounastelisin. *''Wachenröder'': Hieman cyberpunk-tyylinen TRPG jonkinnäköisellä ylikuumenemismekaniikalla. Käyttöliittymä on keskinkertainen ja pelisysteemi sekavahko. *Waku Waku Monster: Nimestään huolimatta ei Baku Baku Animaliin liittyvä puzzlepeli. Mekaniikat hyökkäysmittareineen ja sen vapaine käyttöineen ovat sinänsä jees, mutta se, että kentälle heitetään vain yksi palikka kerrallaan, tekee pelattavuudesta kuitenkin turhan kuivaa. *''Welcome House'': Pleikkarijatko-osansa tyylinen tankkiohjausseikkailupeli ensin mainittua huonommalla estetiikalla mutta ainakin nopeammalla liikkuvuudella. *Winter Heat: Edeltäjänsä DecAthleten tapaan menettelevä mutta melko tavanomainen 3D-urheilu. *''Wizard's Harmony'': Harvinaisen ruma simulaatiopeli, jossa kootaan ja treenataan velhoposse. Sinänsä omaperäinen eri hahmojen välisine suhteineen, mutta käyttöliittymä on liian epäselvä ainakin japania taitamattomalle. *''Yumimi Mix Remix'': Dino Islandia muistuttava mutta huomattavasti halvemmin animoitu visuaaliromaani, jossa silti ihan hupaisaa settiä. Totesin kuitenkin olevani tässä vaiheessa jo liian vanha kourimisläppä- ja homofobia-animekliseisiin. Pelaa mieluummin Dinosaarta, siis. *Zero 4 Champ Doozy J Type-R: Tämä kiihdytysrallipeli on melkein yhtä sekasortoinen kuin nimensä: pääpelimuodossa ohjataan harvinaisen kilipäistä japanilaiskuskia ympäri Yhdysvaltoja ja ralleilun ohella harrastetaan mm. ihmissuhdesimulaatiota, kusogeroolipelailua, sattumanvaraisia minipelejä, uhkapelaamista ja visuaaliromaania. Peli on epäselvä ja huonosti suunniteltu, mutta sen yleinen absurdius, hauska estetiikka ja monipuolinen hahmokatras jotenkin ajaa eteenpäin sen kaikista epäonnistumisista huolimatta. Pari kertaa oli jo hilkulla että olisin julistanut pelin uudeksi Radiata Storiessiksi, eli peliksi jonka annoin tuhota itseäni henkisesti aivan liikaa, mutta muutaman hyvän nettioppaan ansiosta voin julistaa pelin kaikista ongelmistaan huolimatta pelaamisen arvoiseksi. Saturn-mestarirotua johtuen paremmista graffoista, instrumentaatiosta ja enemmästä paljaasta pinnasta. (4/10) *''Zoku Hatsukoi Monogatari'': Teemaltaan mielenkiintoinen treffisimulaattori: pelissä olevat neljä CD:tä sijoittuvat kukin eri elämänvaiheeseen ala-asteelta yliopistoon. Kussakin ajankohdassa on valittavana kolme naishahmoa, joista valitaan yksi ensilääppääntymisen kohde ja keskitytään tämän heruttamiseen. Käyttöliittymä on valitettavasti aika sika käsittämätön; peli etenee lineaarisesti ajassa ja joka puolen tunnin pätkälle valitaan erilaista tekemistä. Valinnoista ja paikasta riippuen jotain sitten tapahtuu tai ei; esimerkiksi itse ensirakkauden kanssa hengaamishetket ovat vissiin pelin itse mielivaltaisesti sanelemat. Lisäksi jokaisessa elämänvaiheessa pelaajan perseessä roikkuu pakollinen pakkomielinen lapsuudenystävä, jonka jauhantaan hajoaa aika nopeasti lärvi.